So far away
by melukia
Summary: Treize's alive but has lost his memory. Lady Une is struggling to help Treize remember. Will Treize remember? Will Lady Une win Treize's love? 11th chap up!
1. The Awakening

Just my first fic. I don't know how it'll come out so please review. Please! I'll continue depending on the reviews. Thanks:D

italicized- characters thoughts...

* * *

A man is lying on a bed... not knowing where he is, or who he is... He is trying to remember everything... 

_What happened to me? Why am I still alive? Where am I? Who am I?_ He saw a picture of two boys, one blonde and another platinum-haired. He looked at the back of the picture and saw the names "Treize" and "Milliardo". He looked around and saw a huge tapestry with two letters embroidered in it: OZ... "Master Treize..." The man shot up to see a beautiful lady with flowing red hair. He didn't have any idea who this woman might be... All he knew was that this woman can tell him who he is...

"Master Treize, you've finally awoken..." said the woman.

"Treize? Is that my name? Who are you? What is OZ? Who is Milliardo? Where am I? What happened to me," the man blurted all his questions out, not realizing that he said all these in a single breath...

Lady Une was calm. She didn't say anything, she didn't even answer. _Master Treize has lost his memory... This is too much... He can't even remember me..._

A few minutes of silence passed, when Une finally spoke. "Yes, you are Treize Kushrenada, one of the most respected men of Earth and Space. You are also the leader of Oz, which no longer exists today because of the Gundams. I am Lady Une, your assisstant; and I am also Colonel Une, your second-in-command. Milliardo Peacecraft is your good friend and a former member of Oz. He betrayed us in the end and led the White Fang. You are in your mansion, Your Excellency. And, you have been in a comatose state for the last three years. Everyone thought you died. I alone knew that you are still alive..."

_So, I'm Treize Kushrenada... I'm the leader of Oz... Milliardo... he betrayed me?... Lady Une... she took care of me for three years... Your Excellency? Why did she call me that? And how? How did I die?_ Treize was confused. He didn't know anything... about himself, about everything... Finally, he asked Lady Une how he "died". Lady Une explained to him his battle with Wufei and how he lost. Lady Une also told Treize about his daughter Mariemaia and what she did.

"The Gundams. Who or what are the Gundams? Please tell me!" He cried. Treize does not seem like his usual calm self.

Lady Une was having a harder time than Treize. She just can't seem to accept the fact that her dear Master Treize has forgotten her. She was already shaking... trying to keep her tears from falling... Her voice was faltering... "The Gundams are the ones who opposed Oz. They are the finest mobile suits ever made. You even had one built… the Gundam Epyon… capable of showing the pilot his future… but also brought destruction to the pilot's mind. Milliardo used Epyon in his fight against Wing Zero…"

"Milliardo… Is he still alive?"

"Milliardo Peacecraft, Your Excellency, is still alive… but, Zechs... Zechs Merchise is dead…."

"Zechs Merchise? Who is he? I'm confused…"

"I'll explain it to you next time… Please, Master Treize, don't push yourself too hard…" Lady Une was very worried… Tears started to stream down her eyes... _Master Treize seems to have a hard time taking in all of these... I don't know what to do… Oh, please… Help me, Master Treize, please…_

Lady Une walked out of the door and left Treize to think...


	2. The Budding

Hey! Umm... This chapter's quite frustrating. Unefeels stupid here. (No offense to those who adore her! I love her as much as you do)Sorry for wrong grammars, wrong spellings, etc...Still, this is my first second chapter so please read and review. Btw, I want to thank those who reviewed:  
**Sirithgliniel**- Thanks so much for the encouragement:D  
**Lady-chan**- Writing this is my dream come true;)  
**jet777**- Thank youü  
**Freelance Muse-** Thank you the corrections:)  
**LA Une- **Hmm... Let's just hope...

Thank you sooo much:D

* * *

The next day, Lady Une was lounging around the balcony. She was trembling, from fear or from hurt, no one knows. The breeze was cool upon her face, which was wet from tears. She had cried the whole night. She gave out a heavy sigh, as if the world has crumbled upon her shoulders… She bent down and rested her head upon her arms on the railing. "People would laugh if they saw Lady Une like this…." She muttered under her breath. 

"Is that so?" Lady Une turned her head and saw Treize in a white tuxedo with a beautiful rose in his left chest pocket. Lady Une's mouth fell open without her noticing it. Treize smiled, or rather chuckled, at the sight. _Handsome,_ Une thought,_ He looks so handsome… I have never seen him look this good before… _"What do you think?" He said, but Une was still in her own world, absorbed on how good Treize looked. "Lady Une, how do I look?" She woke up from her daydream and found Treize smiling at her. And then she blushed. She turned so red that Treize couldn't help it but laugh out loud. It was only then did she realize that she has just embarrassed herself, twice, in front of Treize. _Master Treize… He never laughed like that three years ago… Is this the real Treize? He looks so happy... I don't want to ruin his mood... I guess I won't bring up that topic..._

He walked towards the railing. "I found this suit in the closet and assumed it was mine. Hmm... Roses are beautiful, aren't they?" Treize told Une while motioning to the rose garden below the balcony.

"You have always been fond of roses, Master Treize."

"Haha! I thought so…" After saying this, Treize's face became serious. The face he wears during his fights and when he is thinking. "The rose, so beautiful and fragile, yet so deadly… Lady Une, has it ever struck your mind how similar war is to a rose? A war is very beautiful. Without war there would be no peace. As they say, '_Sic Vis Pacem Para Bellum_.'1 And yet, you always have to be careful. Once a war gets out of control it will only result in total genocide. Just like in a rose, get careless and you shall get stung by a thorn…. War will destroy you, war shall destroy us. And yet, people would never stop fighting, would they? Ha! It's human nature to fight! To fight for survival… is, probably, the most vital aspect of life…"

"NO!" Lady Une, for the first time since she has worked for Trieze, interrupted and disagreed with him. "No, Your Excellency, fighting… is not the most important thing for us humans… You told me before that harshness will do you no good; and that if I wanted to succeed, I should be gentle. Master Trieze, 'love' is the most vital aspect of life…"

"I am sorry, Lady Une, but I do not agree with you… I am already starting to remember some things about me. And war, IS a part of me…" He explained. "I do think that you know that fact very well…"

"Yes, yes, I am very aware of that fact…" She swallowed hard, having a hard time talking. "But you, you're…" She sighed again and looked away.

"Lady Une, I suppose I wasn't like this in this past?" He inquired.

"The Treize I know from the past is not one bit like you…" She answered coldly.

"If that is the case, I apologize. I do not have any idea what I was like. But, right now, these are my true feelings…"

Lady Une gasped at this remark. She looked at him, but not with the loving eyes she used to give him, but eyes filled with hate and disgust. _Why? Why does it have to be like this? Master Treize, he… he has changed… or maybe… the Treize that I am seeing now…is the real him… but no… that cannot be… My dear Master Treize, he valued love more than anyone I know… Tears… Why am I crying? He is starting to remember, Une! So why in the world are you crying?_

* * *

_Translation:  
1 Latin. If you want peace, prepare for war._ I borrowed this quote from the movie The Punisher.

Hey, don't forget to review! I accept criticism just don't flame me...


	3. Realization

Here's the next chapter :) Please review again. Tell me if there are any grammatical/spelling/chronological/ etc errors… I'm not the type who reads and rereads her own work… GOMEN!

_

* * *

__Une's POV_

Une was in her room. She has locked herself in for three whole days having the servants just bring her food in. She was sitting in front of the dresser, looking at her reflection. _sighs It's been three long days since I last spoke to him… heck... since I last saw him… Should I apologize? No, I didn't do anything wrong…He should be the one to apologize… _She ran her hands through her hair and let her head rest on her palms. _I'm tired of all this… I want him to remember me… I want him to love me…_

_Treize's POV_

Trieze, on the other hand, was living quite normally for the last three days… Or so it seems. He always had a way of deceiving people about who he really is. He was at his now favorite place in the mansion, the rose garden. He was strolling around and thinking. Thinking about what? Well, that incident at the balcony. He turned his attention to the balcony, imagining Lady Une standing there with her red hair breezing off with the wind, smiling sweetly at him. _I can't stop thinking about her… Is there something wrong with me? I'm going to apologize… I have to… If I don't, I'll risk my chances of knowing who I am… Is that my only reason? I'm so shallow…Perhaps there is more to that… Perhaps nothing else… Talking to myself like this will do me no good… I should just go to her and apologize…_

_Normal POV_

_Beep! Beep! Beeep!_

A car was outside the gate of Treize's mansion. It was a luxurious white limousine. The gate opened and the car parked along the main door. The major domo instantly came out. He was in such a hurry to open the door that he almost slipped. When he got to the car door, he regained his poise and opened the car door with grace. "Good day to you, Miss Mariemaia."

"Good day to you too, Claude" a soft voice said. "Is Lady Une available?"

The major domo knew about Treize's being alive. He also knew about their fight. Everyone in that mansion knew, but they were sworn to secrecy. They know that if the information should spread outside the mansion's vicinity, the informant shall be killed along with the one who received the information. "I suppose so, m'lady. Please, come in first," the shaky Claude said.

Mariemaia was the daughter of Treize. Although no one is sure about this fact, Mariemaia thinks otherwise. There is also no known woman who had an affair or marriage with Treize. As far as people knew, there had only been two women closest to Treize. One was Lady Une, and the other was Treize's assistant when Une was in comatose. The other woman's name was unknown. One thing we know was that she was somehow involved with the construction of the Gundam Epyon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Someone knocked at Une's door. "Lady Une, may I come in?" a deep voice called. Lady Une immediately fixed herself. "Yes, you may." She answered. In came Treize. She really wanted him to be the one to apologize first, but she didn't expect her hopeless fantasy to come true. "Lady Une, I want to apologize to you. I had been an arrogant jerk to you. My deepest apologies…" the gentlemanly Treize said. There was a certain sparkle in his eyes that even Une couldn't understand. It was a mixture of sincerity, worry, and sadness. There were also hints of hardship, probably the difficulty of swallowing his pride. Seeing this, Lady Une, without delay, nodded.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where is Lady Une, Claude? I am tired of waiting!" a very irritated Mariemaia complained.

The poor major domo was suffering the wrath of the Ice Princess for almost half an hour. _I don't wonder why she and Lady Une get along pretty well…I won't be surprised if Miss Mariemaia IS Lady Une's daughter…_ "Miss Mariemaia, please wait just a few more minutes. We are currently trying to call her phone in her room but she hasn't answered yet. She has locked herself in for three consecutive days already."

"What! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Mariemaia stood up and headed for Une's room. "Uh, Miss Mariemaia, please don't act so rough!" A very, VERY scared Claude called as he tried to go stop her. "Shut up, Claude! I am going to talk to her whether you let me or not!" And, she rushed for Une's chamber.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lady Une and Treize were both happy. Lady Une was almost in rapture. Now that she has forgiven, she is trying to forget. The two are now chatting like nothing had ever happened. "Lady Une, how can I show you that I have sincerely regretted that certain incident?" questioned Treize out of the blue. Une was speechless. She didn't expect Treize to ask her how he could express his sincerity. "Uh… uhm… Just… Honestly, I don't know… But, Master Treize, I trust you, so… don't worry about it anymore…" Then she smiled a warm, sweet smile; one that Treize had wanted to see. Suddenly, Lady Une stood up and went closer to Treize. "Just hold me… please…" A very startled Treize went to wrap his arms around her as Une whispered, "Thank you…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unbeknownst to them, though, was that someone has seen them and heard every single word they had said for the past ten minutes. This "someone" was Mariemaia.

When Mariemaia has reached Une's room, she was surprised to hear a man's voice. "It's really nice today, isn't it?" she heard him say. "Yes, the weather is nice…" was Lady Une's reply. Mariemaia couldn't help it but be curious. She opened the door quietly and peeked through the small opening. She was shocked to see Treize. She was shocked to see her father. She was shocked to see that he was still alive…

Mariemaia was hyperventilating. Fortunately for her, Une and Treize were too absorbed in their talk to notice her. Once she regained her composure, her mind started to shatter. She felt her head throbbing, and her heart being wrenched apart. _My father… my father… my father… my father…_ That was all she can think of for a few minutes. She decided to listen for awhile to be sure that it is her father. _How can he still be alive? gasps Can it be? But it's impossible… that project was never finished… Both the Alliance and the Colonies disapproved the project proposal… No…_ She peeked again to have a better look and she saw something she wished she never had….then she started to hyperventilate again…

O.o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hmm? I hear something from outside…" Lady Une said. She was staring at her door and noticed the small opening. "It's just your imagination, Lady. I hear nothing." replied Treize while shrugging his shoulders. Lady Une stalked to the door, "Just to be sure," she told him. Mariemaia was frozen to the spot. If she ran, Lady Une'll hear and find out; if she stayed, Lady Une will still find out! Mariemaia is definitely in a very sticky situation...

* * *

Well, hopefully I'll have new ideas to what'll happen next… if you have any suggestions, pray tell! 

A/N: This is the longest chapter in this story as of yet… And I think it WILL be the longest in the whole fic… I'm not too fond of writing long since I tend to get wordy and boring… hey, I'm talking about me, okay? Don't get offended, ne?

Thanks for those who reviewed!

Ama, thanks for beta-reading:D para sa 'yo 'to! (Naks! How sweet!)

Dedicated to: Tisha, Lablab, and mary:)


	4. Revelation

Whew! I just got my first encouter of writer's block... I couldn't sleep for days! Argh! This chapter's almost nonsense... the next chapter is on its way... i'm kind of rushing things because i won't be able to update regularly starting june 9th... reason? school...'nuff said...

* * *

Mariemaia looked for a way out. Lady Une was getting closer to the door by the second. Mariemaia searched left and right until she found a small supply closet, just her size. She hurried towards it and managed to hide just as Lady Une peeked outside. _Oh no… What if she already saw me? What if she finds out? Oh no…_ She heard Lady Une's steps getting louder… and closer to her… When she suddenly heard a sigh… "Claude, what are you doing, sneaking around here?" Lady Une asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Umm... Lady Une, I was just… erm…" _I have to maintain my composure! Or else Lady Une'll find out that Mariemaia has been wandering around the place! Alone! Get a grip, Claude!_ "I was just going to inform you, Lady Une, Miss Mariemaia is waiting for you in the den."

"Is that so…" the lady said with still an eyebrow raised. "Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Y-Yes, m'lady!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Was someone there?" inquired Treize.

"Yes, it was Claude. I seem to have a guest."

"A guest? Well, you'd better go to your guest right away, lady. You shouldn't keep him waiting." He said with a smile.

Lady Une chuckled. "He is a she, Master Treize."

"Oh, do forgive me. Don't worry about me. I'll entertain myself somewhere here. I might even find a clue to my past." He stood up, went to Lady Une, and kissed her hand. "It was a pleasure to have this chat with you."

Lady Une stood motionless. When she came back to reality, Treize was staring at her. She looked away, "The honor's mine, Your Excellency…"

The two went out the door and gone to the places they have to be.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mariemaia, it's nice of you to visit!" exclaimed Une as she entered through the door.

"It has been a while since I last came here." A sarcastic smile pasted on her small face. "I came here to ask something. Since you are a Preventer and all, you should know something…"

"And this is about?" she asked as she made her way to the sofa.

"Lady Une, do you remember the Project: Twin Stars?"

Une was stopped dead on her tracks. "And what about it? It was cancelled last year." She reached the sofa and sat down.

It was Mariemaia's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I have been hearing rumors…"

"Rumors about what?"

"Rumors that the Project has been secretly continued underground. And that the specimen used was a prominent person who had died a…."

Lady Une jumped to her feet. "Are you implying something, Mariemaia?" she said quite loudly. She eyed Mariemaia, and stared at her as if she wanted to kill.

"I wasn't implying anything at all… but because of your "violent" reaction, I assume you are hiding something?" Mariemaia knew she had won the fight. Lady Une stood speechless. _This… this shouldn't be happening… Mariemaia must NOT find out… she mustn't…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the two women were having their "talk", Treize wandered around the mansion. He first went to the library. He browsed through the books and documents in there. He found _The First Colonies, History of the Sanc Kingdom, Mobile Suits: the Real Reason, _and lots more books. "Hmmm… I should go here more often… I might learn something from this…" He was enjoying himself with the books all around him. He continued browsing until he found _The Battle of the Gundams_, written by Relena Darlian. As soon as he saw the title, he got interested. He immediately took the book and scanned through the first few pages. A certain section got his attention.

_Treize Kushrenada,(AC 171-195) age 24, was the Chief Representative of the Romafeller Foundation and is the Commander of the Specials Force, more commonly known as OZ. He leaded a coup d' etat attempt and succeeded. He was known for his special appeal to the people, his undeniable courage to fight, and his love for all things living. According to the pilot of Gundam 05, Treize remembers every single name of every person who died for him. Approximately 100,000 soldiers have given their lives up for this man. In the end, his best friend, Zechs Merquise, turned his back on him and led the White Fang as Milliardo Peacecraft. He died in the last battle of that war. His last battle was with Gundam 05. _

_In After Colony 196, a girl named Mariemaia Barton came out to the public. She claimed to be the daughter of Treize, yet she still has no proof. Her mother is unknown. Although one Gundam pilot claims to know who her mother is, he refused to say anything. Ms. Barton wanted to take over the world, saying that she will continue her father's dreams. In truth, she was just being controlled by Dekim Barton (see p. 305). Right now, she is being taken cared of by Treize's assistant, Lady Une. _

Treize read this section over and over, trying to understand every single detail. He was shocked, of course, with some of the information about him. _Approximately 100,000 soldiers… Coup attempt… Romafeller… This… is the real Treize? _His head started to throb. It hurt so much that he felt he would faint any second. He sat down for a while and cleared his mind. _Calm yourself… Think about something else… Don't think about your past… Stop thinking, damn it!_ As he finally calmed down, he saw something strange. One bookshelf was different from the others. Yes, it looked exactly the same with other bookshelves; but there's something mysterious about it that entrances Treize, that pulls him to go near it. Treize stood up. He strolled to the bookshelf and scrutinized every book it holds. He takes it out and opens it. He scans the pages and puts it back in its place again. He did this routine for who knows how long, until, finally, as he took out a book, a small pathway opens up. His head started hurting again, but he ignored it. _I was a soldier. This kind of pain shouldn't hurt me…_

He looked at the pathway. There were stairs leading down to a dark room. He hesitated a bit, yet his curiosity got the better of him. He walked down the stairs. And as he reached the room, he used his hands to feel around him, searching for anything that might resemble a switch. He found a lever on the right side of the stairs. He turned it on, and lights came. The room was full of computers, different kinds. In the center was an office table, and upon it were documents that have already accumulated dust. There was also a laptop there, and tons of other things. A small picture frame caught his eye. He went near it and took a closer look. He dusted off dirt from the picture and saw a beautiful blond woman and a red-headed child. The woman looked around 20 and the young girl was still a baby. _This child… Could this child be Mariemaia? Then this woman is… Ow!_ His head started aching again. He fell to his knees, still clutching the picture. He tried to open his eyes but failed. After struggling for a few minutes, the pain began to subside. Once the pain was tolerable, he stood up and examined the frame. He unlocked the back and found something he knew was a link to his past…

* * *

Now you know what to do! Gotta click that little button there and review! Flame me if you want! i'll understand! i also kind of hate myself for writing this! i've caught the TDL (too damn lazy) virus...

A/N: you might have thought i have forgotten about the effects of amnesia (which i have...:P) but here it is!ummm... project twin stars.. i couldn't think of anything else... i know it sounds corny... short chapter... i'm aware...


	5. Truth

nothing much... please read and don't forget to review!

* * *

He found a letter inside. The penmanship was familiar to him. He looked at the bottom and found the name "Lisa". _Lisa? She must be that blond woman…_ He read the letter, and this is what's written:

_Treize, if you're reading this, it must mean I am dead. I am sorry. I am very sorry, my love. I don't know why my father is against our love, but I love you. I will always love you. Even to death I shall love only you. I have a request for you, and it is to take care of my daughter, my life, my Mariemaia. My dear Treize, I am sorry to leave you my daughter. I don't want my husband to take care of her… especially my father, or my brother… They will poison her mind. I know what my family wants…_

_My love, I have one last request for you. Please stop Operation: Meteor! Don't let my father… no, Dekim Barton to continue this holocaust! Don't let him destroy our paradise, our earth. I want my daughter to see the place I loved the most. Please, Treize, for me…_

_With Love,_

_Lisa_

Treize pondered on the letter for a while. "Lisa… Her father's Dekim Barton… Which must mean her name's Lisa Barton…" Treize looked at the laptop, sitting on top of the table. "Hmmm… I wonder if this still works…" He reached for the laptop, brushed off the dust, and turned it on. "Good. It's still working… Hmm?"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Please enter Password:

"A password?" He said with a smile. "I must have been a very cautious man…"

Please enter Password: treize

/One moment please…

Incorrect Password. Access Denied.

Attempts Left: 2

_Only 3 attempts? Damn… What can be the password? Relax… 2 more tries… you can figure this out… You were the one who placed a password… you should know… Romafeller… Colonies… Meteor… Epyon… Gundam! _

Please enter Password: gundam

/One moment please…

Incorrect Password. Access Denied.

Attempts Left: 1

_Just one more try left… What influenced me the most? Zechs Merquise… White Fang… Lady Une… Lisa Barton… wait! Lisa Barton… "Don't let him destroy my paradise, my earth…" That's what the letter said… Can it be?_

Please enter Password: earth

/One moment please…

Password Correct! Access Granted!

_Sighs… _"Lisa Barton, whoever you are, thank you."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now, let me search for you… Lisa Barton…" He whispered under his breath while he was browsing the Internet.

Lisa Barton (AC 171- 188) is the daughter of Dekim Barton, the leader of Operation: Meteor. Sibling was Trowa Barton, also involved in Operation: Meteor. She was the runaway sweetheart of Treize Kushrenanda. Her father was against it and wanted her to marry someone else. She died after two years of marriage to a man who's name is unknown. They had one daughter who is still missing. Name also unknown. 

_That's all there is about her… She was my "runaway sweetheart"… _Before he could think of anything else, his head started to stingonce more. He held his head in his hands, afraid it might burst any second. He reached for the laptop, and accidentally pressed something. As he looked at the monitor, he saw a video he should not have seen. It was a copy of the Gundam's data videos. First was Gundam01, then so on and so forth. It ended with the Tallgeese. After the video was a document. It contains everything about the pilots of the Gundam mobile suits, and Zechs. "They… they are very good fighters… They… they are… aghh!" He felt that unconsciousness is getting closer to him. He fought it, and, luckily, won. There was a locked document within the deepest part of that file. "What can this be?" he said softly. He clicked the document, hoping it would open.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

This document is restricted. Please enter password:

_Damn… password again…_He shifted his attention around the room then back to the monitor again.

This document is restricted. Please enter password: earth

/One moment please…

Access Denied.

Please enter password:

_Its not earth… Something closely related to me…_

Please enter password: epyon

/One moment please…

Access Granted.

"Thank goodness I remembered…"

The document was a short sound file. It was this...

_This is Treize Kushrenada. Something must have happened to me if you are listening to this. Listen carefully. The war must've ended now, and peace has ruled the world. I am sure my death wasn't in vain, if I had died. I have messages to the ones I love in life. _

_To my dearest Lady Une: Oz is no longer alive, you do not have to fight anymore. I have a favor to ask from you, look for Mariemaia Barton. She is my first love's child. Her grandfather took her from me when her mother wanted me to take care of her. I ask you, my dear Lady Une, to take care of her. Lady Une, you are important to me. You are the only person who understood my ideals. My lady, I do hope you will never forget me, as I shall not. Please take care of yourself. _

_To my best friend Milliardo: My friend, even if you had betrayed me, I understand your feelings. After all, we did have the same goal: total peace. However, it seems we both failed. The Gundams are the real heroes. Milliardo, take care of your sister, she is a great girl. About Epyon, throw it away if you must. Thank you, my friend. _

_To Heero Yuy: You are one great soldier, Heero. Now, I have gone and the war has ended. Live your life the way you want._

_To Wu Fei: You must be the one who finished me. I am happy that you are the one. It is a great honor. I hope that you shall live a clean and just life, Wu Fei._

_To the Treize Faction and its former members: I thank you, men, for your loyalty to me._

_And to myself: I am very sorry for whatever has happened. I shouldn't have been full of hate. I did it only to fulfill Lisa's wishes. _

_That is all. Please bring these messages to the people mentioned above. I thank you._

His eyes stared blankly and his mouth gaped open. He was baffled by everything. He was clueless about the whole thing. Then, slowly, very slowly, dimness started to surround him… He was falling unconscious… And falling down to the ground… Until his body touched the ground and there was nothing but black…

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"I am not hiding anything!" said Lady Une loudly, almost to the point of shouting.

The Ice Princess replied with large hints of sarcasm, "Then why the reaction, Lady?" She also accompanied it with girlish giggles, just to add to the annoyance factor.

"That project was cancelled after the war has ended. I have nothing to do with it. And what made you think that I will clone somebody?"

"Project: Twin Stars do not just clone a person's physical appearance, you can also input past memories and emotions to it…"

Angry, that's the only word to describe Lady Une. "How… how dare you? How dare you accuse me of such a thing! Where in the world did you get those ideas?"

Mariemaia answered only with a smile.

"Mariemaia Barton, I shall not accept such rude comments from you!" Une shouted at her. The girl stood up, shocked at what Une just said. "Lady Une, I know your secret! I know it already! You'd better tell me the truth right now!"

Time seemed to stop for Lady Une. Not the kind you feel when you're really happy, but the one when you dreaded certain things. _How? How could she know the truth? Should I let her know? No… she mustn't… But… she already knows… She might tell someone else… That'll cause more trouble…_Lost in her thoughts, she stared at the floor. Mariemaia stared at her in turn._ sigh… It's… better for her to know… It's much better… that way…_Lady Une looked Mariemaia in the eye, "Mariemaia…" she said as she relaxed her body and sat back on the sofa. "The truth always comes out… doesn't it?" She said an added a ironic chuckle. She then gazed at the ceiling. "Your father is still alive, Mariemaia. He never died, and I did not clone him. I kept him away from everybody for the past three years. He was in a coma state. All the servants in this mansion are sworn to secrecy, that's why no one speaks of it. If you want, I can introduce you to…"

"Introduce me?" interrupted Mariemaia. "I am her daughter! You don't need to introduce me to him!"

"Mariemaia, your father has lost all of his memory. He doesn't know who you are. Although he does know your name, he doesn't know your face or if you're really his daughter."

Shock and sadness slammed straight to Mariemaia. _What now? Father doesn't remember me… How can I prove I am really his daughter?_ She felt tears streaming down her cheeks. _No… I… I shouldn't be weak! He will remember me! I'll make him!_

"So, Mariemaia, what do you think? Shall I call for Master Treize now?"

Une's voice got Mariemaia back into reality. "What? Oh… Yes… I suppose I should meet him now…" She said, looking away from the woman in front of her.

"Well then… I shall have him come here." She picked up the phone beside her and dialed a few numbers. "Claude, look for Master Treize. Tell him to come to the living room." She hung up the phone and just stayed there, motionless, watching Mariemaia's every move. After a few minutes, the phone rang.

"Lady, we cannot find Master Treize anywhere."

"You can't what? _Sigh_ I understand… I'll look for him personally..." Her face appeared mad. And she softly whispered, "If you want to get a job done, do it yourself…" before hanging up.

Mariemaia heard the conversation. As soon as Lady Une hung up, she was already standing and prepared. "Lady, let us go." Lady Une, seeing how eager her, let us say "adopted daughter" was, immediately followed suit and walked out the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, Lady Une, do you have any idea where we might find my father?" a bored and tired Mariemaia asked. "We've been looking for him for almost an hour now!"

"A little more patience. There are only a few places we have yet to search. Let's see, the den, the library, the kitchen, and the basement, those are the only places left."

"And where shall we head first?"

"Let's proceed to the library first."

The two women went to the library not saying a single word. It's either they are annoyed at each other, or they just simply don't know what to say to the other. They went in silence, when at last they have reached their destination. As they went in, they didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The library seemed as it should, with everything in their right places. It was until they searched the whole library. One book was missing, and Lady Une found this peculiar. "The library is rarely used… Why is a book missing from this shelf?" She said, a little louder than she wanted.

Mariemaia heard her but not quite clearly. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that a book is missing." Une replied, still eyeing the empty space on the shelf. _If Master Treize is not here, he must have been here a short while ago… but we've already checked the rose garden… where could he be?_

* * *

wai! i feel like my head's going to burst out any minute! i am still suffering from the after-effects of torture from my teachers so my brain's out of fuel>- i'm out of ideas so please help me!

just wanna say...  
to **ama, l.a. une, and lonely-dreamlover**- here's the next chap! sorry for the cliffies... i just love'em!  
**sirithgliniel**-thank you soooooo much! you're the best! >-  
**kiki-** thank you for clicking the button! the link to his past is here:D

thank you for taking some of your precious time to read and review! luvyah guys!


	6. Heartaches

I'm so terribly sorry! The computer was reformated for about 10 times(?) just this month, plus I can only use the computer during saturdays and when I can use schools assignments as an excuse. Anyway, I'm so sorry that this is very delayed! I'll try to give satisfying next chapters! Read on!

* * *

Night has already come. The room got cooler and they still can't find Treize. _I know he's here… I just know! _Lady Une stuck these words in her mind. They kept on searching only the library since Une was very absorbed in her hunch. 

"Lady Une… I'm really tired… there's nothing in the library! Let's-" Mariemaia started, but Une immediately cut her off. "No! He is here. I know so…"

Mariemaia decided to remain quiet and to quit complaining. She slumped down on the floor and watched Lady Une probe around that single bookcase which she has been on for hours.

_Une… think! He must've mentioned something to you a long time ago… Or… he must've done something weird… at the library… That's right! He never let anyone go in the library when he's there! There must be a hidden room here… and he must be there! _After a few minutes, they heard a noise. It sounded like something heavy fell down. Une heard it; she heard it clearly…

"Mariemaia, help me take out all the books from this shelf." She said rather calmly.

"All of these books? But there's too many!"

"No use complaining. Do you or do you not want to see you father?"

"Well, I… I… all right… I'll do it…"

"Good!"

Then they started. They pulled out the books, opened it, and returned it back into place. When they are almost through the middle, something moved. Mariemaia felt it. She looked around the room; and, to her surprise, saw a pathway to the right of the bookshelf. "Lady Une! Look!"

Une turned to see where Mariemaia was pointing. She stood up then walked to the path. Eyeing the steep stairs, she resolved to go down and look for her Master. She took one step down, then another. For a few steps she continued, until she noticed that Mariemaia was not following her. She turned around to see Mariemaia on the floor sitting, shaking and whimpering. She was ready to cry but was trying to put up a brave face. Une's motherly instinct instantly took charge. She went up to where the girl was and talk to her in a soothing way. She held Mariemaia as a mother would her daughter, gently caressing her hair.

"Are you afraid to see your father?" she asked in a soft voice.

Mariemaia shook her head. She swallowed hard and attempted to speak. "I'm- I'm afraid-to-to-to know the truth… "

Une smiled. "Don't worry. Your father is a kind man. Whatever the truth may be, he will still love you."

"Lady Une!" Mariemaia finally gave in to her feelings and cried.

Une helped her relaxed for a while then said, "Listen, I have to go, okay? I'm going to your father and see how he is. Stay here, understand?"

The girl nodded as Une stood up and went back on her way downstairs. Fortunately for her, the lights were still on. Making her way down, she felt her heart beating fast. _What is this place? I haven't seen this ever… nor has Master Treize say anything about this…_ At last, she reached the floor; and, looking around her, she became amazed. "These… these computers…" Her eyes widened at the sight of different machines and computers. "Theses are the ones we used to remake the Gundams. I guess this is where Epyon was manufactured." She moved around the room, eyeing every single machine. She continued her tour around the room, when she saw an office table. It was just an ordinary table, nothing unusual... except that a laptop that was turned on was on top of it. Lady Une noticed this right away and ran to the table. She wanted to see more so she moved to the back of the table. Lo and behold, Master Trieze was on the floor out cold. Une's heartbeat went faster. She was starting to panic but thought better. After composing herself, she pondered on how she was going to bring out Treize. She placed her palm upon his chest to check if his heart is still beating. Afterwards, she felt her face go near Treize's face to know if he's breathing properly. Finding that everything's fine, a wave of relief swept over her. _Master Treize, I'm glad your safe... _She stared at the laptop for a while, however, Master Treize was unconscious and there was absolutely no time to check it out. She shifted back to the matter at hand and planned what she has to do.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

While these were happening, our dear Mariemaia remained sitting still. She was afraid of what might happen when she sees her father. Will her father accept her? Is she truly Treize's daughter? And, what happened to her mother? Thousands of questions were boiling in her head. She started to breathe faster and faster to the point of panting. _What is happening to me? _She felt adrenaline rush through her body. _I have a bad feeling... What? What is this feeling? I can't understand it... _Her hands instinctively held her now aching head. She still couldn't figure out what she was feeling. _I... Why am I hesitant? Don't I want to know the truth? Or maybe... maybe I'm already contented with Lady Une... We're always having misunderstandings, yes... Yet, she's my friend, my sister, and at times, my mother... She's my... _A sudden sound brought Mariemaia back to the real world. Her nerves were starting to break down. She was terrified, alone in a dark library.

"Mariemaia..." a tired female voice called from the pathway. "Mariemaia, help..."

The girl instantly recognized the voice and ran towards it. She saw Lady Une with Treize's unconscious body on top of her. "Lady Une!" she gasped.

"Call Claude..." she managed to say as she too collasped under stress.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Treize was running after a blonde lady. He continually shouted, "No! Lisa! Don't leave me, please! I love you!" He screamed again and again but the lady kept on running away from him. Treize's energy was slowly decreasing. A few more and his body won't take the punishment anymore. When at last, the lady turned to face him. She smiled and took a gun out. Slowly, she placed it at the side of her head. Tears started to fall as she mouthed the words, "Goodbye, my love." Then BANG! _

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Treize woke up to a start. He was perspiring hard, had a few drops of tears, and also quite out of breath. As he looked around, he found that he was in his room alone. Last thing he remembers was hearing the tape at the secret lab, then fainting. He tried to recall how he got there to no avail. Once more, he looked around. He noticed something strange, though nothing had changed in his room. Something weird was going on; he can feel it but cannot quite place it.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Master Treize, have you awoken?" Une said as she drew open the door. "I have someone to see you."

"Yes, I am awake. You may come in."

She went in and smiled gently. "Your excellency, I would like you to meet..."

"Mariemaia." he interrupted rather sternly. "She's here?"

Une was apparently very surprised that her master knew. "Um, yes. It is her."

"Good. Tell her to come in as I want to have a talk with her." He looked somewhere near the door with gentle eyes. There stood a red-haired girl who was longinly yearning to be with her supposed father. Une turned to the same direction and gave a signal to the girl. Mariemaia jumped to her feet and shyly walked towards Treize. She kept her eyes on the floor, stealing glances at her father.

As she got to the bed, Treize stretched out his arms to hug his "daughter". The young girl literally ran into his arms and cried. The man emabraced Mariemaia tightly, making her feel secure and protected. "Mariemaia, my Lisa's beloved." he whispered.

Mariemaia let go of her father, "Is Lisa Barton truly my mother?"

"Yes, my dear, she is."

"Then, are you my father?" she asked, trembling, as if uncertain and reluctant.

Treize let out a heavy sigh and wore his serious face again. "Do you want to know the truth? I assume it'll be better to wait before..."

But Mariemaia remained firm. "I want to know the truth now. Not knowing has already caused a lot of problems. Please, tell me."

"Well, you'd better prepare yourself."

"I am well prepared." Now, confidence came upon her. She knew that the truth will come out sooner or later and it's a whole lot more better now than wait.

Now, Lady Une must not be forgotten. She had mixed feelings about this; she wanted to hear, and did not want to in case it might hurt. Weighing her options, she decided to stay. After all, she did not want Treize to learn about her "insecurity". She stood at the background looking at the father and daughter portrait in front of her.

"As you say. I shall begin now, then." He answered the girl quite frankly, "No, I am not your father."

A stream of silence fell upon the room. Mariemaia swallowed hard; Une looked away. It took a few moments for Mariemaia to gather up al her strength and courage to speak. "If you're not, who is my father?"

"I'm sorry for I don't know. Your mother left me a letter before she died. She wrote to tell me of your grandfather's evil plans and how she wanted to stop it. She also asked me to take you from her family and your father, that I take care of you as my own. I only know one thing about your true father: he is a member of the Barton Foundation."

"Will-- will you act as my father?" pleadingly, her almost pitiful face looked up.

"Of course..."

"Thank you..." And she cried again.

Une was being overwhelmed by everything. She left the room and closed the door behind her as her own heart wanted to burst.

* * *

Next chappie preview: More on Mariemaia. A few developments between Treize and Une. Treize has already --beep--! 

If you hate Mariemaia that much and want her to get out of the story, just tell me in your reviews and I'll find a way. Btw, I might end this in 10 chapters. I'm not sure yet. Depends on how much freetime and inspiration I've got. Anyways, love you guys! Please review! Criticisms and flames (for being oober delayed) are accepted! Thanks!


	7. Love Moves in Mysterious Ways

Hey guys! Delayed again. Oh well, I said I'll talk about Mariemaia here but I'm not her biggest fan... So I changed plans...I hope y'all like this! -

* * *

Lady Une wanted to go away, except that her body wouldn't budge. She just wanted to run away, far away from the happy father and daughter inside... _Lisa Barton... is my Master's first love... he might probably still love her up to now..._ And that's when it struck her... "How can he remember her? She's a person of his past... How?" she whispered. She glanced around and once again faced the door. Her hand reached for the knob but it remained stubbornly suspended in midair. Her head felt like a whirlwind... _Should I open it? Or maybe I could just wait?_ These thoughts raced round and round, not stopping for even a moment. She closed her eyes, hoping that she would make the right choice. She was deep in thought when Mariemaia opened the door, slowly yet very sudden. She was filled with genuine joy, yet there were traces of disappointment. She deliberately avoided Une's eyes. "Father wishes to speak with you," she muttered coldly and left. Une felt fear run through her. _Could it be possible that he heard me?_ said a voice in her head. _That's impossible!_ said another. _Just go inside... you'll find out..._

oooooooooooooooooooo

Une gave a deep breath, mustered all her courage, and went inside. She found Master Treize on the veranda overlooking the rose garden. "Master Tre..." she started. Treize turned and raised his hand, signaling her to stop. "Lady Une, have you found out about it now?" he said as he turned to face her.

"Yes..." Une replied timidly. "I know that your memory has returned, Your Excellency..."

Treize smiled. "That is nice to know. Lady, I want to ask a favor from you..."

"Anything for you, Master Treize..." as she bowed down. Treize walked near her. "My lady, you no longer need to call me Master or anything like that. Please stand up. I am not ordering you. You have the right to refuse me if you must."

Une simply nodded to show she understood. Treize seeing Une had no intention to speak, continued, "I long to see old time friends once more, and I hope you shall consent to this..."

This time, Une wasted no time in answering. "It depends on who you want to see," she blurted out. She didn't want to be rude yet it just came out. It seems like the opportunity to disagree with Master Treize got to her. She felt herself flush in spite of herself.

Treize just smiled. "I suppose that a party will be in order? I will be inviting our close friends from the war, the Gundam pilots. It will be good if we have Queen Relena to grace the dinner party also... And of course, Lieutenant Noin and Zechs... or shall I say, Milliardo?"

"Lieutenant Noin and Zechs have been missing for a year now, Ma-- I mean, Treize."

"Oh, is that so... such a shame… Well, I'll leave everything to you, then?"

"Yes. I'll take care of all the preparations. Treize, you take care of yourself..." Lady Une's eyes darted to the floor. It was more out of instinct, though, for she knew that averting her eyes away could make Treize suspicious of her feelings; and, she really wouldn't want that to happen. She instantly looked at Treize eye-to-eye the smiled, hoping that he didn't notice.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"CLAUDE! I TOLD YOU THAT THE THEME WOULD BE WHITE AND BLUE! WHY IS THIS RED?" Steaming with fury, Une stormed out from the hall into the kitchen. "CLAUDE! WHERE ARE YOU?" The party was already the tomorrow night. Une managed to contact all the Gundam pilots and they agreed to come. It was a lot easier than she thought, thinking that they would have gone into hiding. About Noin and Zechs, she did her best to look for them. She did not tell them that Treize was still alive. She just said that it will be good for them to have a get together... and it actually worked.

"M'lady, I apologize. I'll change it personally this time. Please do forgive me," pleaded the poor majordomo.

Une stared at him, then turned around. "The party will be held tomorrow night, as scheduled. I do not want anything to go wrong! Is that understood?"

"Yes, yes, yes, m'lady!"

"One yes is enough!"

"Yes..."

ooooooooooooooooooo

"I heard shouting..." Treize said calmly, a hint of amusement on his face, as Une entered the den.

"What? Oh, yes. Claude did not follow my instructions... again."

Treize stood up and went towards her. Une's heart started beating fast. He was only three feet away... two... one... and he stopped within five inches away from her. He raised his hand and held her cheek. He stroked it gently. Une felt the heat rising in her body. Honestly, she did not know how to react. She just gazed into those beautiful eyes of the man she loves, of the man she wished loves her too. He smiled such a heavenly smile, "Lady, you shouldn't stress yourself too hard. I'm truly worried about you." Her heartbeat goes faster... it was racing... "Please, Lady... I don't know what to do without you..." and with that, he let go of her and left the room.

oooooooooooooooooooo

_What did he mean by that? "I don't know what to do without you…" Is it because I'm to be his arms and legs? Or maybe he really needs me?_ She walked to and fro around the den. She was baffled by what Treize has just told her.

"Lady Une… May I have a word?" It was Mariemaia.

Une stopped pacing the room and sat down tentatively. "Mariemaia… Sure. What is it? Sit down, please."

"Father asked me to go somewhere. He wanted me to do something for the good of society. I'll be going around the world to help the children who are orphans of the war, but he wanted to have your permission first…"

Mariemaia's wavering voice worried Une.She exhaled deeply, and then closed her eyes. She thought about it and when she finally made her decision, "I have one question for you. Do you, or do you not want to go?"

The young girl was startled at her question. "What is it to you is I wanted to go or not?"

"Don't answer my question with another question. I won't have you go somewhere and do something which you don't like, even if I have to argue with your father."

"I-I- I don't know… I want to please Father… but I'm reluctant to go… I've just seen my father once again and now I have to leave…" She burst into tears. Une, switching to her maternal-side, hugged her and consoled her.

"Then, don't leave. I'll talk to Treize tonight…."

* * *

Ya know, review! I need reviews!Tell me if I suck or what! Please!Thanks! 

This is nothing... after all, only one reader can understand this... (kaw lng ama... eheheheh... away kmi ni blakang e...epal kc... tune ng mary had a little lamb!)  
Si siensi malaki ang balakang... laki ang balakang... laki ang balakang! Si siensi malaki ang balakang! Parang isang elephant!


	8. Friends

It's been more than a month! cries I'm so very sorry... Well, if you know the torture I went through... but, enough with my excuses! Read and review!_

* * *

_

_Knock! Knock!_

"Master Treize… It's me, Une."

Treize looked to the door and smiled, "Come in."

They stared at each other for a long time before Treize finally spoke. "I suppose you're here because of Mariemaia."

Lady Une did not look surprised at all that Master Treize knew. She stayed glued to her place and nodded to him. Treize continued, "I'll be sending her to be a representative for…"

"I don't need to know that." interrupted Une, a cold tone in her voice. Treize seemed extremely shocked. Une was a bit scared but was also feeling brave. She knew that she couldn't stop now when she has already started. "Master Treize, I don't really care where you are going to send her. What I want to know is why." Silence followed. It really made her uncomfortable, being alone with Treize in a tensed silence. A heavy sigh woke her.

"My dear lady…" He then stood up. He walked towards Une. Once again her heart raced and so did her thoughts. _This is the second time in a day… What is he going to do this time?_ She closed her eyes. She was afraid… But she had no idea what she was afraid of… She then felt warm arms around her, holding her tight and secure. She opened her eyes, just to make sure that it was real. She felt Treize stroking her hair and his breath on her ear. Treize whispered to her, "Lady, I know what trouble Mariemaia has caused. This will be her punishment. Please, let her go. I know she feels unwanted by me, but please explain to her that the time will come for the two of us to be together. The time is not now. Because this time… is to be spent with you…"

Une broke away from his arms. Her eyes darted to the floor. _What IS he saying? To be spent with me? Is he serious? But… isn't that such a shallow reason? I can't deny the fact that I wanted him to say that… BUT actually hearing him say it… It's a different story… What am I going to do? Think about something… Say something!_

"Ma—"She was about to speak when she heard someone laugh. She became indignant at the thought that Treize was laughing AT her. She opened her mouth to give him some scolding but Treize cut her off.

"I'm terribly sorry. It's just that you look great blushing like that. Ahahaha… Lady Une, you should be more like that! In that way, you would never be called Ice Queen again!"

"If you're joking, that's bad… But if you're being sarcastic… that's just plain cruel! (1)" Fire was in Lady Une's eyes when she said this. Treize stopped at the look of Une, scared that he might have angered her too much. After a few seconds though, Une started to laugh. "You—you look funny!" Une fell down to the sofa, clutching her stomach and panting. "Ok, you win. I'll let Mariemaia go… on one condition, enough of your nonsense."

"What nonsense?" Treize asked with a puzzled look pasted on his face.

"That 'spending time with you' and 'I need you' kind of nonsense!"

Treize went and sat beside her. He looked pretty grim. "Those weren't nonsense, my lady…" He turned to face Une. "Have you known me to speak false words? It is against my very principle. What I told you is real." He slowly reached for her cheek, caressing it; he felt his face getting closer to Une's, closer and closer…

_Knock! Knock!_

The knock on the door startled the two of them. They instantly became conscious of what was occurring between them. Lady Une immediately straightened herself up. "What is it?" her voice, full of annoyance.

"Lady Une, there's a call for you."

"Alright. I'll be outside." She took a last look on Treize, who just like her had an annoyed face, then left.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello?" Suddenly, a female voice came out.

"Lady Une! How are you? It's been a while! Actually it's been two years! How's Relena? What about the Gundam pilots? What about…"

Une got over her surprise and said, "Excuse me. May I know who you are first?"

"Oh Une… Why don't you open the LCD…"

Une did as she was told and was surprised to see Noin… holding a baby! "N-noin! That baby…. Is it yours?"

"Of course it is! Mine and Milliardo's. Anyway, answer my questions…"

"First things first, Noin. Where in the world are you? And what have you been doing?"

"Well, I just came from L2. I'm actually on my way back. Milliardo wants Relena to see the baby. For you're second question, we were trying to bring Relena's project to life."

"And… have you done it? And to answer your, I'm fine, Relena's great, and the Gundam pilots are the same as usual. Oh, and by the way, when will you be back? There will be a reunion for us war veterans." Une was extremely hopeful that they would be here in time. It would certainly be wonderful if Zechs and Noin will be able to attend.

"A reunion, huh? Hmm… I think we'll be back by tomorrow afternoon if everything goes well." Excitement was obvious in her voice. "Isn't that right, Millie?"

"Pardon me? The baby's name is Millie?" She was holding back her smile. _I can't believe Noin actually thought of a good name…_

"Well, yeah… I wanted something more unique but Milliardo said we shouldn't go overboard…"

"That's true. Anyway, I still have things to do. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Come to Master Treize's mansion as soon as you get to earth."

Noin instantly become worrisome. "Une, you're still living there? _Sigh_ You shouldn't stay there… it will make you remember him…"

"Noin, I'm fine! Just get here tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright. Bye." She said softly as she hung up.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The dinner gathering was ready. Everything was perfect. Lady Une was satisfied.

"Hmm… you're pretty good at this, Claude." Claude turned to see a stunning Lady Une behind him. She was clad in a velvety red night dress with thin straps. Her hair was let down as always but something was different. She had no make-up yet she looked sparkling.

"_Whistle_ I never thought Lady Une could ever look this uhm… what's the word? Oh yeah! Angelic!" Duo Maxwell was standing beside the door post hand in hand with Hilde. "If the others would see this, they would be shocked!"

Lady Une simply smiled sardonically and walked to him. "Why, Duo, aren't we handsome tonight? You're in a tuxedo!"

Duo blushed at the remark. "Hey, it was just because Hilde told me to do so!" Everyone around laughed at him, including himself until…

"You look happy around here." A timid male voice said. They all looked around to see Quatre together with Dorothy.

"So, pal, it is true that you're dating Dorothy…" teased Duo. Quatre being used to Duo just kept quiet; but Dorothy, on the other hand, did not.

"And so what if we're dating? What do you care anyway!" she retorted back. The two then started bickering while Hilde and Quatre sat down to drink a nice cup of tea with Lady Une.

Mariemaia came out.Duo wasn't surprised sincehe knew that the two have gotten close, but he was shocked with the following conversation. "Lady Une, I'm going now. See you soon." The younger lady said with tears in her eyes. Une then replied, "I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything. The time will come for you and Treize to be together. I'll miss you." She kissed Mariemaia on the forehead and got one of the servants to help her get in the car while Duo stood stuck to his spot.

After a while, Wu Fei and Trowa arrived. Wu Fei brought Sally along with him. Une stood up to welcome her guests but it seems there was no need for that. Duo ran up to Trowa and started joking around. Sally rushed to Une just to get away from Duo; Wu Fei joined Quatre and Hilde.

"So, I guess we're waiting for the two most stubborn of the group." Lady Une said, gaping at the door.

"Two?" A few asked. Lady Une did not answer but quietly resumed her tea. The people started talking. Of course, they knew that one of them was Heero, but who was the other?

"Come on, Heero! We are very late!" A woman's exasperated voice said out of the blue. It seemed like it came from somewhere outside.

"Stop it, Relena. We're already late. What's the point in hurrying? It's your fault that we are late, anyway." Heero replied in his usual monotone.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Don't rub it in!" When Relena turned to the door, everybody was looking at them and chuckling.

"The lovebirds have finally arrived! Let's pahtey!" shouted Duo then the party officially began.

* * *

(1) Ehehehhe... for those who watched Endless Waltz for nth times, you would know this line well! (Although it may be different, depending on the version...) This is Duo's line when they were escaping from the Barton's base.

Well, whaddya think? Good? Bad? Great? Sucks? Whatever you think, just review, OK? .


	9. Things Are Not What They Seem

So... I took a long time to update once again... hontoni gomen! Well... this one's short... really really shortand full of nonsense.. I simply have no more inspiration... And.. I'm really thinking about ending the fic soon...:(

* * *

Since there were only a few of them, everyone sat on just one table. They talked and reminisced about the war and also about the Mariemaia incident. They were in a very happy mood until Wu Fei raised a certain topic. "It's a shame though... that Treize died…" Each one remained quiet and still, staring at Lady Une with pity. However, Lady Une was not to be pitied. She smiled, stood up, and said, "I guess it's time to show you what this party's all about." She climbed up the staircase and knocked on the double doors located at the top. She whispered something that cannot be heard. The door then opened wide, and out came Treize. Though he was wearing his old blue OZ uniform, he still looked handsome. Heero and Wu Fei sprang up while every one else sat gaping at him.

_Clash! _(A/N: I don't know the SFX for glass breaking. Forgive me.)

A masked man broke in through the glass window. (1) He was carrying a sword and attacked Treize straight away. Treize, though in comatose for three years, was still as good as ever. He brought out his sword and blocked the attack just in time.

"Zechs, you're here. Or shall I call you Milliardo?" exclaimed an excited Treize. He could feel his blood boiling with the want to duel.

"Hmmm! You still haven't lost you sense of humor, Treize!" replied Milliardo. Noin ran up to Une carrying Millie with a worried expression on her face. "Une, let's stop them…"

"There is no need." Une really seemed to enjoy the duel of the two. She spoke with the excitement of a child waiting for her new toy. "They're having fun. I haven't seen Treize like this for quite a long time." A sudden 'clang' startled them. The swords of the two flew up into the air in different directions at the same time. They shook each others hands, signaling that the duel has ended. "Milliardo, my friend, it's been a long time."

"Yes, it has. And I'm surprised that you're still alive."

"Not only you, I'm afraid." He said with an anxious smile. He faced his friends, or rather, former enemies. A spell of silence was cast on them and no one could break it. They were dumbfounded.

Until at long last, "Lady Une, please explain this to us." Relena was the first to muster up the courage to ask.

Une wasn't surprised and yet she hesitated. "_Sigh_ Please sit down, all of you. I'm the only one who knows the whole story but I'll try to keep it short. I—I don't want to recall that day anymore, you see." She waited for any reactions but everyone sat down and stayed silent. She paced around the room having thousands of second thoughts. She stopped finally, took a deep breath, and started. "Three years ago, when Wu Fei supposedly killed Treize, I was at a nearby ship. When I got the news, I knew Treize was prepared for this. But I was not. I got in a Taurus suit and went to the remains. I saw the cockpit safe. I hurried towards it, hoping that there might still be a chance to save Treize. I found his lifeless body in it. I checked his pulse. It was weak, but it was still there; Treize was still alive. Hurriedly, I took him and brought him to base. A few talented doctors there helped and we managed to save him. He has been in this mansion… for three years… in comatose."

Not one spoke. Everyone had a hard time taking it in. A minute passed, two, or maybe three. Une lost track of time. She knew she did something unforgivable. But how could she help it? She loves Treize, but she can't tell anyone that he's alive. She couldn't look them in the eye. She did something horrible. She…

"So you lied to us." A cold voice said quite calmly. "All these years you lied to us. You made us worry about you crying over Treize when all this time he's breathing."

Une looked up to see Heero. She felt fear and nervousness swell inside her. _Heero… Of all the people…why you?_ If it was Duo or Quatre that spoke she wouldn't feel this way. She was just too damn afraid of Heero and those Prussian blue eyes. Some say those were the eyes of an angel; but to her, it were the eyes of a heartless killer.

"He's right, Une," chimed Duo from the side. "You should have told us." Duo turned to look at Heero then to Une. He saw from the corner of his eye Heerostanding upmenacingly. "Heero, forgive her, would ya? If Relena died in a war and was in a coma state and there were a lot of people after her, wouldn't you do the same?"

Heero turned sharply. "That's a different story, Duo."

"No, it's not. Sit down, Heero, and let's enjoy seeing each other once again as friends."Duo's voice had a sharp and commanding ring to it.That was the first and last time that Duo ordered Heero to do something, which Heero surprisingly followed. Even Duo himself was amazed.

"So, uhm, shall we start dinner?" said Quatre timidly.

Treize agreed. He felt that Une would be too emotionally weak to take charge at the time. "Yes, I do think we better do before something else bad happens." He motioned to Claude and the feast has begun.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"W-wait a minute… Miss Noin, who or what is that?" Duo inquired out of the blue while pointing to the baby Noin was holding. Everyone's attention was called to the baby. Millie was so behaved that no one noticed her all through the meal.

Hilde cried, "Duo! That's a baby! It is not a thing! Therefore, you do not ask WHAT it is!"

A burst of laughter went around the room. Relena looked at her brother, "Milliardo, is she your baby?"

"Yes. We wanted you to see her. That was why we came here in the first place…" answered Milliardo.

"What's her name, Miss Noin?" she asked, filled with curiosity with what they named the baby. "Oh, it's Millie." Noin replied beaming.

"Millie? Her name's Millie, huh?" mused Relena. She took the baby from Noin and held it in her arms. "Lady Une, now that I think of it, why is Mariemaia not here?"

Lady Une did not answer; in fact, she was no longer to be seen around. "Where is Lady Une?" Relena nervously asked. Treize stood up immediately; he was worried. He did not know why nor understood that feeling. What he did know was that he had to find Une.

oooooooooooooooooooo

For the whole time, Une was in a guest room lying ona bed, shaking, trembling, crying. The room was dark, the only source of light was from the outside.

_Heero's eyes,_ she thought, _they were terrifying… Those eyes… were eyes of murder… He wanted to kill me… but why? It can't be because I lied… What? What is it?_An hour... or maybe more...these were the only things in her mind. She cried more, burying her face in her pillow. Her hair was strewn all around. She looked so cluttered physically and confused emotionally. Her beautiful brown eyes were red with tears. For a long period of time, she was like this.

_I… I didn't mean to… Forgive me… Please… No... I love him... I wanted to protect him... Forgive me... Everyone... Heero... _Her eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "Could it be… that he wants to kill me because I deprived him the opportunity to battle Treize?" This reason made the most sense. She sat up and stayed motionless. Another thought struck her. "No… it isn't me he wants to kill… It's Treize…" She brought her hands to her face and continued to cry…

* * *

Oooooookay... That was nonsense... Oh well... I'm going to have you guys vote if I end this fic next chap or not... Please do so or I'll hunt you down using the review reply! evil laugh Anyway, review please! Thanks) 


	10. Bloodlust

Hi! Feel free to grab a knife and stab me... I know it's been ages since I've updated but I've been extremely busy... Juggling school, friends, and work isn't easy... Especially since I'm currently at the helm of our class's own fiction story...

This isn't as good as normal. I really rushed this since some of my friends are close to killing me. Plus, I didn't really proofread too much... My apologies once again!

* * *

A thick sounding scream was heard throughout the house. It was Une's voice. Relena stood up in surprise and almost ran towards Une. It's a good thing that Heero, with his quick reflexes, stopped her in time. What was happening upstairs was to be left unknown to them. 

oooooooooooooooooooo

The sudden burst of Treize inside the room startled Une. She screamed to the top of her lungs. "Lady! Lady! What's wrong?" cried Treize. "Lady? Lady Une!" Une was shaking uncontrollably; even as Treize held her, she was still trembling and had begun to shout. She was, in a word, inthe brink of insanity. Treize, on the other hand, was confused as to what to do. He didn't know… His head tells him to slap the hell out of her; but his heart tells him to let her be, like a child in her tantrums. Such a dilemma! Should he follow his heart? Or his head? Confusion led to stupidity; and stupidity led to anger. He was angry, not at Une, but at himself. He never knew himself to be indecisive. He always thought that he was a strong leader whose weakness is a well-guarded skeleton in the closet. Yet, he cannot do anything to Une, can't help her, can't be anything to her…

He felt himself stop, his muscles tighten, his hand go up into the air, and he saw how his hand met the flesh of Lady Une. It was a cold, hard slap and he felt it upon his skin also. He waited, looking down at the floor. Silence reigned. The only sound heard is Une's heavy breathing. She has stopped crying, trembling, and has seemed to regain her own self.

"Treize…" she said weakly. "He is going to kill you… He's going to… I don't know when… But I know he will…. I know… I know… He's… Kill…" She was speaking in mere rambles; her face showing the terror of what she has realized, yet stopped as she saw pity in Treize's eyes. One of the things she hates most is others pitying her. It hurts her self-respect and confidence, more so her pride.

She got on her feet and went to her dresser. Picking up her hair brush, started combing her hair. She said silently, "Treize, what do you think of me?"

"Pardon? I don't quite get what you mean, Lady." Treize replied.

She continued to brush, smiling at her own reflection, and not bothering to look at the man behind her. "I said, what, in all matter of understanding, do you think of me?"

He stayed silent, aware of what he has just done. Une grew impatient, "Treize, I understand fully that you are no idiot. Answer me, and I'll tell you what I know." She smiled playfully at her reflection. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her up and thrusting her to the wall. And Treize has her pinned down. "Lady Une, we are no longer children. We are mature, well-educated adults and I will not have you play with me like this!"

Une just looked into his eyes innocently and kissed him.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Down at the party, drop a needle and you'll hear it meet the ground. Even Duo knows better than to crack any more jokes. Milliardo stood at paced around. "Zechs, stop going around and around!" scolded Noin, and being the good husband he sat. And as he did, they saw Une, together with Treize and his sword.

He walked towards the table and pointed the sword at Heero's throat. Relena, seeing this, immediately stood up. "What is the meaning of this, Treize?"

"Queen Relena, I prefer it that you do not get yourself involved." he calmly replied and turned to face Heero. "I am challenging you to a duel."

Heero placidly looked at Treize's steel eyes and, apparently, they understood each other. The young soldier went to Zechs and borrowed his sword. Zechs willingly handed it over, much to the annoyance of Noin who did not want Millie towitness another fight. She glanced around and saw Une. There was something different about her. _What happened to her?_

The two men positioned themselves, facing each other. Treize took a fencing stature, and so has Heero. Une walked towards them with elegance and grace, which made Noin more baffled. "On guard!" Une shouted. "Fence!"

Heero plunged without hesitation. He gripped the saber and thrust it at Treize's heart. As nimble as a cat, Treize evaded and countered. A few drops of blood sprayed on the floor. Heero Yuy was injured. "Heero, the end of the war must have dulled you." Treize snickered. The attacks continued and Treize was on the top. Heero managed to hurt Treize; however, he was not a match for Treize. A few more sword swishing, blood gushing, and men shouting, the match ended as Treize aimed his saber directly at Heero's throat. Heero closed his eyes, acknowledging his defeat.

"Hm. Your skills haven't gone bad, Treize." Heero said with a smile. He looked at the older man reverently. "Thank you." Heero stood up; and, as he was going back to the others, he glared at Une. "You should stop this… It isn't worth it."

"Well, the fighting's done! Let's pahtey!" Duo said over-enthusiastically.

Dorothy, on the other hand, was not too happy. "Just when it was getting exciting…"

"Hey! Not everyone here is a sadist like you are!" teased Duo. Dorothy jumped at the comment. Dorothy offended is not good. Dorothy mad is worse. Seeing her redden, though, was hilariously funny! Duo started to laugh, followed by Quatre, soon almost everyone was laughing. But it stopped when Une spoke. "It's…" She felt conscious with everyone's eyes on her. "Une, everything's done…" Heero said. Une nodded and proposed a toast to everyone. The atmosphere went back to normal, as if nothing happened. Une was busy instructing the servants how to clean the floor; the other ladies were chatting; whilst the men were drinking and having fun. The clock strucktwleve and Zechs had to go back since Millie might want to rest. One by one the guests left the mansion and the two behind. They walked back upstairs hand in hand to Une's room.

oooooooooooooooooooo

At the lab downstairs,

SOS Signal received…

Confirming signal…

Communication accepted.

"Anyone! Help us! Please! HELP!"

BEEP….

* * *

Short chapter:( But I promise a long one on the next chap! It'll be out on May 17. Promise! (May 16 in the USA) Ahihi! 

If you're wondering if I left out what happened in Une's room, I did it on purpose. I will tell you what happened... next chapter...0

NEXT CHAP: Someone in Danger? - What happened to Une? - Finally!

Reviews please! Flames are more than welcome!


	11. Kisses and Tragedy

Ok... somehow I managed to scratch it up before the end of the deadline... I'm quite late though... It's my fault too... I have a lot of things to do and I arranged the deadlines continuously... and btw... school's starting soon!

I tried to write in a different style in this chapter... But I don't think it worked... Ehehehe... It's not of the best quality anymore... I've been tired studying... preparing for college... wahh! what course am I going to take!

* * *

She tossed and turned that night, feeling sweat dripping on her body…

……………………………..

What had happened last night? It was a question even she can't answer. Only he can… That man… whose true demon she had seen. After she kissed the demon, she thought she won't regret it… But she did… She loved him and tried to show it; he loved her though she is his subordinate. Last night, he returned her kiss and did not let go. Her lips were swollen and bloody; he won't stop. She was crying; he still won't stop. She pushed him away; he laughed and glared at her. "My dear Une, this is what you wanted, is it not? You wanted to play and now I am playing with you."

The demon moved closer towards her again. For the first time, she was thankful that she was a trained soldier. Instincts overthrew thoughts. She ducked and bit his hand. Within a moment she was up and running to the door. He used his wounded hand to pull her back. He kissed her neck, "You do not wish to play anymore?" He smiled. "Then I shall stop too." He seemed to return to his former self. Taking a sword, he turned to face Une. "Now, explain to me very well what you had been saying earlier…"

……………………………..

She woke up panting and perspiring heavily. She was about to bring her hand to her head when she noticed a hand holding hers and beautiful blue eyes looking at her. A strong feeling of fear strangled her. _It's the demon…_ The eyes turned into orbs of concern. _No… it's my angel… _She pulled him to an embrace and fell asleep again.

oooooooooooooooooooo

A beautiful morning dawned upon Treize and Une. Whatever happened before was a thing of the past. Peacefully they had slept, probably dreaming of each other, probably not… Une was curled up right beside Treize, enjoying the warmth of his body…

A heavy knocking on the door "destroyed" their blissful morning… Une grumpily stood up to open the door. Claude's scary face bounced out of the open door. "Lady! Lady! Lady!"

"What is it? So early in the morning! This had better be important!"

Claude sniffed. "Ermm… the… Well… "

"What well?" A good tip: Never try a woman's patience… especially when she had just woken up…

"No! No… The President called. He wants a talk with you."

Sighing heavily, she asked, "What time?"

"This noon. He also mentioned to… Err… bring Master Treize with you…." His full-bodied voice turned squeaky at the last sentence.

Une, of course, was shocked; so was Treize who heard it all. Une couldn't help but think how on earth the President found out. She turned away from Claude. "Ok… you may leave…"

She walked back to her bed. Deciding not to lie down anymore, she merely nestled beside Treize. "Will you go?"

Treize stared at the ceiling and nodded. "Do I have any choice?"

"I can tell him any reason…" Although she believes what Treize said was true, she was afraid of what might happen if the two men meet. Stubbornness was her specialty; charisma was Treize's. It's evident that only a few can refuse him. She wondered whether the President can't either. Aware that she cannot do anything, she decides to let it go and call for breakfast.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Breakfast was nothing special… Lunch, on the other hand, was more than what you'd expect, even in the audience of the President. Think ten courses using the best and most expensive ingredients simply for Treize Kushrenada was worth it? In the eyes of the President it was.

"Treize, welcome back. It is good to have you once more." the President smiled rather suspiciously, though only Une thinks so. She would not let it pass. "Mr. President, please get to the point. Why is it that you want Treize here?"

The President tensed then relaxed. "Nothing in particular. When I heard that he was back, I couldn't help but invite him for lunch!"

"Another thing I am curious about, Sir, that is, if you don't mind quenching my curiosity?" she said in, perhaps, a rude manner which the President rightfully ignored. "Go on, Lady Une."

"The fact that Treize is alive is a well-kept secret, Sir." Putting as much stress to "Sir" as she could, she continued. "How, then, did you know that he is, indeed, alive?"

"I shall return that question to you. Why did you hide that certain fact?" The cold mind game has transformed into a heated debate. However, Treize would not let it get worse. "Mr. President, I am honored that you would invite me to dinner but I do prefer that we get straight to the point. I am not used to having people try me."

The President seemed to have been intimidated. He said that this simply a friendly invitation and he has no hidden agendas. Afterwards, his assistant came and reminded him of his appointments. The President just made a joke out of it. "Ah! What did I do to deserve this?"

Une muttered under her breath, "You're a pig… That's why…" It was loud enough to be heard but everyone pretended she never said it.

"Ahem! Well, it seems I have to go. I am sorry that we have not the time to talk longer. Please. Enjoy the meal!" He smiled and left.

Seemingly having nothing else to do, they ate the wonderful food without the presence of the pesky President. Treize touched Une's hand. "Let's go." Une nodded in agreement.

As the two were escorted out, Une whispered to Treize. "The timing of the assistant was quite, let's say, advantageous for him."

"Saved by the bell…" was all he said.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Once they had reached home, everything was perfectly normal. Treizebrought Une to the study. He smiled; she smiled back. Treize was unsure whether to kiss her or not. Getting more confused, he shyly wrapped his arms around her. Everything was getting along fine... He sat Une down on the couch and turned on the TV to watch the news. Shock slammed into him...

It was on every channel… A plane crashed in an island south of China. It was a small private jet. The rescuers discovered the pilot's ID but had no idea who else were on. The news reporter said that the plane crashed approximately twelve hours ago… midnight… And that so far, there were no survivors. That plane was the same one that Mariemaia was on…

* * *

Ahem! Please don't expect lemon in the next chapters, ok:D

The usual drill... review:D

Next Chapter:  
Poor Mariemaia... Has she finally died? (Sorry Mariemaia fans...) And why in the world is the President around?  
Out sometime in the middle of June...


End file.
